A current direction flowing into an armature of a brush motor is changed by a sliding electric connection between a brush assembly and a commutator. And a changing magnetic field is generated in the armature of the motor and drives a rotor of the motor to drive.
The brush assembly generally comprises a brush holder and a brush. The brush holder comprises a conductive terminal fastened to the brush holder body by welding or riveting. A production cost of the brush assembly is increased by welding or riveting the conductive terminal to the brush holder. When a motor vibration generated, a connection between the conductive terminal and the brush holder can be loosened, and the motor can break down.
Below, embodiments of the present invention will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.